The Awakening of Glee
by ElsaElphabaSantana
Summary: He has unanswered questions. She sees society for what it really is.


**A/N: Y'all might remember my original Spring Awakening/Glee story. It had some weird problems so I took it down. Here is the new and improved **_**Awakening of Glee**_**. It's also genderbent, so guys play girls and vice versa. Everyone is the age of the character they play. It's a world where men and women can get pregnant. MPreg, obviously. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. The umlauts (two dots) come from my translation of the original play and musical script.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening or Glee. I'll let you know when Ryan Murphy, Duncan Sheik, and Steven Sater call me up and give me the rights. **

**Cast List:**

**Wendla Bergman—Joe Hart**

**Melchior Gabor—Quinn Fabray**

**Moritz Stiefel—Rachel Berry**

**Georg Zirschnitz—Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Otto Lämmermeir—Mercedes Jones**

**Hänschen Rilow—Santana Lopez**

**Ernst Roebel—Brittany Pierce**

**Martha Bessell—Noah Puckerman**

**Ilse Neumann—Finn Hudson**

**Thea—Rory Flanagan**

**Anna—Mike Chang**

Joe Hart stood in front of his bedroom mirror, still not dressed fully for school. As he dressed, his hands roved over his body, through his hair, down his back; across his chest. In his fourteen years, Joe had asked his mother many questions. But there was still one he had never asked her. He had been too afraid to ask. But ever since his sister had her first child, it had been bothering him even more. And now the question floated through his mind and out of his mouth.

"_Mama, who bore me?" _he wondered. _"Mama, who gave me, no way to handle things? Who made me so sad? Mama, the weeping, Mama, the angels; no sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem." _Joe's eyes wandered up to the crucifix above his bed. _"Some pray that one day Christ will come a-callin'. They light a candle and hope that it glows. And some just lie there crying for him to come and find them. But when he comes they don't know how to go. Mama, who bore me? Mama, who gave me, no way to handle things? Who made me so bad? Mama, the weeping. Mama, the angels; no sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem."_

Mary Hart headed to the stairwell, beaming happily. She had just received some wonderful news. "Joe!" she yelled up the stairs, wishing her son would come down already; he was going to be late for school.

Joe came down the stairs. "Yes, Mama?" he asked.

Mary smiled. "Last night the stork visited your sister. He brought her another baby girl."

"I can't wait to visit them. Should I go now before school?"

"No, you can visit them after school. You've got twenty minutes to eat and get your things together. Now, move!" Joe started out of the room, but stopped halfway to the door.

"Mama," he said carefully, "please don't be mad. But I'm an uncle for the second time now, and I still don't know how _it _happens."

"How what happens?" Mary demanded, hoping _it _was not what she thought it was.

"How a person has a baby," came the reply. Mary hit her forehead. "I'm ashamed to ask, really, but who can I ask but you?"

"Joe, you can't imagine that I'm going to—" Mary started.

"But you cannot imagine I still believe in the stork," Joe retaliated.

"I don't know what I did to you to deserve this question! And on a day such as today! Really, you should know better! Now go eat breakfast!" Mary groaned.

"What if I go out and ask Dave? Our chimney sweep?"

**(A/N: Just pretend there are chimney sweeps in modern-day America.)**

Mary sighed. Evidently Joe was not about to back down. "Alright, I'll tell you. But not today. Tomorrow or the day after."

Joe crossed his arms. "Today, Mama."

"Joe Hart, I simply cannot tell you—I will not tell you…"

"_Mama!"_

Mary face-palmed. "You're going to drive me insane, you know that, right?"

"Why should I? I can kneel and lay my head in your lap, just like I did when I was little. You can pretend I'm not here at all." Mary didn't respond. _"Please," _Joe added.

Another sigh from Mary. "Fine, I'll tell you today." Joe got down on his knees and a very flustered Mary buried his head in her apron (she had been cooking for a party that weekend). A minute passed and still no word from Mary.

"Yes?" came Joe's voice from under the apron.

"I…" Mary stuttered, not knowing where to begin.

"Just get it over with, Mama."

"Alright, alright! In order for a man or woman to conceive a child.." Mary gulped. "Do you follow?" she asked Joe. Joe nodded. "For a man or woman to bear a child he or she must …in her own personal way, he or she must…love his or her spouse. Love the spouse as only he or she can love the spouse. He or she must love—with his or her whole…heart." Mary breathed out. She had gotten around _that_. "There, now you know everything," she told Joe, who had removed himself from the floor.

"Everything?" Joe asked, for he was sure that wasn't all.

Mary nodded. "Everything. So help me. Now go! You'll be even later than you already are!

"_Mama!"_ Joe whined, not budging. He had not learned everything, he was positive about it.


End file.
